With the advancements in wireless communication technologies, various communication modules may be integrated into the terminal apparatus, such as the LTE (Long Term Evolution) and LTE-A (LTE Advanced) modules, 3G (Third Generation) modules, WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) modules, Bluetooth modules and GNSS (Global Navigation Satellite System) modules. This enables the terminal apparatus to access multiple wireless networks at the same time.
However, as the physical interval between the tranceivers of the communication modules in the terminal apparatus are small, and the operating frequencies of the communication modules are close, when the terminal apparatus gets access to multiple wireless networks, the communication modules may interfere with each other. Therefore, it is an urgent problem to be solved by those skilled in the art.